His Best Friend
by ExtraordinaryGirl92
Summary: When Lily was 8 years old, she had a best friend for the first time in her life. Now it's been 10 years and the boy she became best friends with is now harsh, rude and cruel. Will Seto Kaiba ever remember his best friend from the days in the orphanage?
1. The Past

His Best Friend

Chapter One: The Past

Lillian Samaya was just 8 years old when she went to the Sliver Street orphanage in Domino City. She lost her parents due to an illness. She tried to make friends with the kids who haven't been adopted yet, but it seemed that no one would be friends with her. She has midnight black hair pulled up in a pony tail and deep sapphire blue eyes. She knew it was going to be one of _those _days when no one would talk to her or if she talked to them they would go away or just ignore. That, however, was the day she met Seto and Mokuba. Seto, who was also 8 years old, came in first with his brown hair covering some of his face but showing his blue eyes under his bangs. He was leading his 4 year old brother, Mokuba inside. Mokuba ran in first to play with the small amount of toys people donated to Silver Street. As Seto went to join him, he accidently tripped. Lily was the first to notice and went over with her hand out.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Seto said as he went red a little and grabbed her hand.

Either they were day dreaming or something but when they touched, it felt like an electric current. Lily pulled Seto up and they were seeing eye to eye.

"I'm Seto. And that's my younger brother Mokuba." He said as he pointed to the kid with black hair and almost violet eyes.

"I'm Lillian or Lily and I'm an only child." She smiled and Seto smiled back.

They stared at each other for a moment until Mokuba came with two toy cars.

"Seto! Come on!" He yelled as he ran to where Lily and Seto were standing. He looked at Lily and had a small frown. "I'm sorry. There were only two cars. We can share!"

Lily smiled at Mokuba. "I'd like that." Mokuba smiled back and with his free hand pulled Lily to the table and she was pulling Seto as well.

It's been a few months that they were there. Lily, Mokuba and Seto were playing with the cars when the shrill voice of the orphanage owner yelled for Seto. Lily looked at Seto with worrying eyes but Seto whispered "I'll be back." Mokuba wanted to go with his brother but Lily pulled him back.

"But Lily, I want to go with Seto! He promised he will take care of me ever since our parents disappeared."

"Mokie (Mokuba's nickname Lily gave him), It's going to be ok. He'll be back."

Then they heard a guy yelling. "What do you mean no?! I own a multi-million dollar company! You'd be grateful for even talking to me!"

"I am not being with you without my brother and my best friend." Seto's voice had a serious tone to it.

Lily thought for a moment. _His best friend, me? We only known each other for a few weeks. _The voice who was yelling sighed. "Show me your brother and your friend."

Seto came back in with a tall guy with a mustache and slick black hair. "Mokie, Lily, this is Gorziboro Kaiba. He was reasoning with me about being adopted."

Goziboro's eyes flickered to Mokuba. "That's your brother?"

"Yes sir."

"Hm…he'll do."

He walked in front of Lily and had a disgusted look on his face. "_That's _your best friend? How can you be friends with her? She looks horrible and discolored!"

Seto went in front of Lily. "Listen, she's been my best friend for weeks now. I don't care if she's discolored. I like her the way she is!" He turned to Lily and gave her a hug.

"Well I Won't adopted her! A girl in my company will be irrational!" Gorziboro yelled.

Lily, who was almost crying pulled Seto aside. "Seto, you and Mokie should go."

"What?" Seto asked.

"This could be your chance to be adopted! Seto I want you and Mokie to get a family."

"But Lily, you…"

"Don't worry about me. I will get adopted." Seto sighed and hugged her. He turned around and told Goziboro about he and Mokie would be adopted.

Goziboro laughed. "Are you kidding? You think after that charade I'd adopted you and your brother? No way!"

Seto turned to Lily and she nodded.

Seto looked at Goziboro square in the eye "Do you want to play a game of chess Mr. Kaiba?"

Lily knew Seto was a great chess player but she also heard Goziboro was the champion of chess. She watched along with Mokuba and the kids from the orphanage to see the match. Seto won it hands down and had Goziboro adopted them. Before his driver came, Seto, Mokuba and Lily said goodbye to each other. Mokuba hugged Lily by the waist and started tearing up.

"Lily I'll miss you. You're like an older sister that I never had."

Lily softly laughed and ruffled up Mokie's hair. "Aw Mokie, I'll miss you to. You're like the little bro I never had." Mokie let go and saw the car and went in first. Seto and Lily were looking at each other and both of them hugged.

"Lily, I'm going to miss you so much. You will always be my best friend."

Lily softly cried. "Seto I'll miss you too."

She pulled out a picture of both of them and tore it down the middle. "Here" she said as she gave the part of the picture that had her on it. "So we don't forget each other."

She then put Seto's picture back in her pocket. Seto put Lily's picture next to Mokuba's picture. They hugged one last time before Gorziboro called him to get in. As he got in and looked out the window, he and Mokie waved at Lily and Lily, who was wiping her tears, waved back and saw a tear coming out of the corner of Seto's eye.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I did an upload called The Mystery Girl but I realized the title didn't made that much sense so I re-upload it. But anyways first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic. **

**Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. The Girl She Became & the Guy Who Forgot

Chapter Two: The Girl She Became and the Guy who Forgot

The alarm clock rung at 7:00am that morning. Lily rolled back over to shut it off and laid flat on her bed. She kept having dreams of being in the orphanage and looking in the bright, blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. She sighed and rolled back to face her clock. She looked at the date and thought it was wrong.

_No _she thought. _It hasn't been 10 years since that day has it? _

She recalled back and thought about the day. It was the day when she first met Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba. She grabbed her locket to look at the boy who was her best friend. _Was _she thought.

She took a shower and put on blue jeans and a white tank and went to her kitchen in her apartment to watch the news. Sure enough, the news was about him.

"In other news, Kaiba Corp president Seto Kaiba announced his state of the art duel arena now opened in Kaiba Land. 'As you know, this duel arena is for those who have dreams of beating me. If you're so foolish enough to do so, come here to Kaiba Land at 4:00pm. I will personally duel you myself.' That was part of his conference today in front of Kaiba Land."

Lily lowered the TV and looked at her duel deck. Could she beat him? Will he know her? Can he find out that's the girl who was his best friend? She realized this is what she should do. She grabbed her deck, her purse (which she put in it a hat and sunglasses), and her denim jacket and went out into the city. She met one of best friends Tea Gardner.

"Hey Lily, ready for some shopping with the girls?"

"Sure." She said.

Her three best girl friends were Tea, Serenity Wheeler and Mai Valentine. They became best friends a year ago when the Battle City tournament ended. Tea became with Yugi and Mai became with Joey Wheeler. Serenity had Duke and Tristan still fighting for her but she was single. All three of them didn't know who Lily liked.

"So Lil…" Mai asked as they went into the mall. "What's in the locket?"

She pointed at the square silver locked Lily was wearing. "Oh um…it's just a picture of my parents. It's an old picture that's faded."

She couldn't say who was in the locket. She knew they didn't like who Kaiba is today. Lily knew the boy she met 10 years ago today was still inside the guy who he became now.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No" all three said.

"It was 10 years ago I was in the orphanage." She was lying. She went into the orphanage a few weeks before she met Kaiba.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Serenity said. "Would it be rude if I ask…?"

"They died from an illness. They knew it was contagious so they sent me to a relative to be there. A day after the double funeral and burial, I was sent to Silver Street. When I turned 13, they told me I was too old to be there so I found the apartment I live in now."

Serenity hugged her. "I'm sorry about your parents. I barely knew my father after they got the divorced."

Mai and Tea grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry." Tea said. "You have your three best friends to look after you."

Lily nodded and went arm and arm with all of them as they went shopping. When 3:30pm came, she had to tell them she had to go to her job for the night shift. She told all of them she would call them later. They said bye to her and Lily went out of the mall and got the first bus to Kaiba Land. She skimmed her deck.

_I can beat him. _She thought. _Yugi taught me about this game and to have faith in the heart of the cards and I will do it. _

The bus stopped and she saw 20 guys waiting for Kaiba to come. Out of the crowd she saw Joey Wheeler. Thankfully he didn't see her so Lily put on glasses and a cap to cover her blue eyes and black hair.

"Fellow Duelists…" Kaiba's voice filled the room. Everyone turned and saw him coming down a platform. "And Joey Wheeler."

Joey made a disgusted face and Kaiba smirked. "Welcome to Kaiba Land. You will be the first 20 people to duel me. Please sign your name on this sheet. The first duel is in 5 minutes."

Lily signed her named last. She sat down on the bench and waited. Thankfully, Joey went first and he went out yelling how Kaiba is a dirty cheat. When he left, she took off her hat and her glasses. Mokuba came in and sat by her. She couldn't believe how he grown.

"You're a girl going to duel Seto?" The kid voice she remembered from 10 years ago was still with him.

She smiled. "Yes I am Moki…I mean Mokuba." She almost called him Mokie. She opened her locked and looked at the picture of Kaiba. Mokuba caught a glimpse of it.

"Was that my brother?"

"No." Lily went bright red. Mokuba got her locket off and opened it.

"That is my brother, when he was young. But how did you get this?"

"I was in the orphanage with you and Seto. Do you remember Seto saying about a girl who was his best friend?"

Mokuba thought about it. "Yes! I remember when Gorziboro adopted us I told the girl she was the older sister I never had. Seto started crying when we drove off but he couldn't let our "Step Father" see him."

Lily nodded. "You're her! You're Lily!"He said with a smile. She grinned and hugged him.

"Mokie I missed you."

"I missed you too." Mokie said. He handed back her locket to her and she put it back on.

"Do you know if he still has the picture I gave him?"

"He probably does but I don't know." Lily did a little frown. One of the guards came and told Mokuba to get the final contestant.

"That's me." Lily said.

"Good Luck Lily." Mokuba said as Lily was going up the platform.

"Thanks Mokie."

She walked through the door and saw him standing there. She recognized the blue eyes that were always in her dreams.

"Is this a joke?" Kaiba said. His voice was deeper. She realized he became a few inches taller than her. His brown hair was still the same. Neat but a little out of place and his bangs reached his eyes but they were shorter and more business-like.

"It's not a joke." She said as she held her locket to her chest.

She looked and saw the locket he wore when they met. They looked eye to eye when Seto shook his head, like he was forgetting a memory. Lily had sadness in her eyes and realized that he had forgotten her.

"I'm not dueling a girl." He said with the same serious tone he used when negotiating with Gorziboro

"Why because you afraid you will make me cry? Trust me. I've cried over other more important stuff" She pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and went to the red side of the duel arena.

"Well are you ready?" she asked as she got her deck out of her pocket

Kaiba had an evil smirk as he went to the blue side "Don't blame me if you cry." He said harshly.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think how this duel will end up? Will Kaiba win once more or will Lily have a victory? Will Kaiba ever remember his best friend?**

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**Oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the character Lily since I made her up. **


	3. The Duel

Chapter Three: The Duel

Lily watched every move Kaiba did as he got out his deck. She took deep breaths to calm herself down. Her sapphire eyes stared at Kaiba's eyes. The walkway on both sides of them pulled away and the arena rose.

"You know, you could walk away." He said in a serious tone.

"And miss out on dueling you, one of the top duelists of the world? No way."

She held her locket and Kaiba noticed her move. "Whats in that locket anyways?"

"It's a picture of my best friend from 10 years ago." _Lillian Samaya, do not cry now_ she thought.

Kaiba didn't know that it was the picture of him. The arena lit up. Both sides showed 2000 life points.

"Let's Duel." Both of them said together.

They drew their cards. "Ladies first I assume." Kaiba said annoyed. Lily smirked and drew a card.

"This face down."

She placed her Man-Eater Bug down in defense mode. She then put her Mirror Force down as well.

"You're move Seto." She said.

Kaiba's eyes widen for no one called him Seto unless they were calling him for a conference or interview or if Mokuba wanted him. He looked into her eyes and drew his card.

"Battle Ax in attack mode. Squash that defense monster." Battle Ox swung and was gone in a flash. Seto's eyes grew again. "Where's my Battle Ox?"

Lily laughed. "You destroyed my Man-Eater Bug. Since it was faced down you activated its effect; destroying the monster that attacked it."

Kaiba shook his head. He placed Giant Sword of Stone in Defense mode. "Your move." He said annoyed once again.

Lily smiled and drew her card. "Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. And I put Cyber Shield giving it a 500 point boost. Put that stone to rubble!" It attacked and finished. "I place this card face down as well."

_Thankfully Mai had some doubles of her cards she gave to me. _She thought. "I end my turn."

She thought back on when she first learned duel monsters. All of her friends gave her cards. Tea gave her Elf's Light, Silver Bow and Arrow and Shinning Friendship. Mai gave me Two Cyber Harpies, Two Cyber Shields, Elegant Egotist and Harpie Lady Sisters. Serenity gave me her St. Joan, Two Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiven Maiden. Lily also queered Magician of Faith, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and other Monster/Spell/Trap cards. She went back to the present and looked at what Kaiba was doing. It was the Crush card and Sagi combo.

"Hang on." Lily said.

"What is it now?" Kaiba said.

"I have this card. Trap Jammer."

"No…" Kaiba said. "It will destroy Crush Virus."

The card did its effect. His Sagi was in defense and he couldn't attack. He ended his turn. Lily drew again and put Shinning Friendship in play with Elf's Light and Silver Bow and Arrow (It now has 1700 points). Cyber Harpie attacked Sagi and Shinning Friendship attacked his life points directly. Kaiba has 300 life points now. _How could she do that? That combo brought down Yugi in Duelist Kingdom. Why would she have that card? At least I can summon my Blue Eyes. All I need to do is put on Lord of D. and the one Flute of Summoning Dragon to play my Blue Eyes. But my other two are in the deck. I can summon this and Armed Dragon LV3. _He thought. _Shes gonna wish she never set foot in Kaiba Land._

"I put Lord of D. in attack mode. And I attach the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my two dragons in my hand. My Blue Eyes and my Armed Dragon LV3. Blue Eyes attack that Shinning Friendship with White Lightning!"

Lily had her hand on Mirror Force. She wanted to deflect the attack but her hand was frozen. _I…can't _she thought as she took her hand off the card and watched her Shinning Friendship get destroyed. _Sorry Tea _she thought sadly. Her life points dropped to 700.

Seto laughed. "Aw that fairy got crushed by Blue Eyes. Oh well. Next time do your defenses right." He said bitterly.

Lily frowned and looked into his eyes. She couldn't see a trace of the boy she knew. She just saw cold, hard blue eyes. She drew her card. "I place this face down. Cyber Harpie attack Lord of D." Kaiba now had 100 life points. She was winning.

Lilly felt proud yet scared. She wanted to crush him but she knows she thinks of him as her best friend. _He WAS your best friend._ Her voice sneered in her head. _WAS is the key word here Lillian Samaya. _Lily shook her head.

"I end my turn." She said with her voice cracking.

Kaiba chuckled evilly. He drew his card. "Blue Eyes crush that Harpie to the ground!"

Lily looked away with a tear coming down. The duel was over and Kaiba had won. They went off the walkways and into the main room.

"This is why girls can't be duelists. They have weak cards." He said as he was laughing. "To be honest, _girl, _why did you even fight me? A girl discolored and horrible as you shouldn't even be near me."

Lily froze. He repeated the same words his step father had told her. She ripped off her locket and handed it to him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're just like your step father, Seto Kaiba. And that is _not _a compliment." Her voice had hurt and sadness in it.

Lily let go of the necklace and ran off. Mokuba saw everything and gave Kaiba a sad look. Kaiba went into the limo to go to Kaiba Corp while Mokuba ran off to find Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? I hate how Kaiba is so mean to Lily=[ I don't own anything except Lily.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Beach

Chapter Four: The Beach

Lily ran out of Kaiba Land with tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't look back to even look at the main sign in front of Kaiba Land. She hated herself for even thinking of dueling him. She hated that she _was _discolored with her father's black hair and her mother's blue eyes. She found this beach that was close a while ago. She always went there alone to think. She didn't know that Mokuba was following her. She reached the beach and she took off her sandals. The warm sand felt good on her feet. She put her head to her knees and sobbed.

"Lily?" Mokuba asked. Lily turned to him with tears down her face.

"Mokie?" She asked with her voice cracking.

"I'm sorry about Seto. He shouldn't have done that to you." He said apologetically.

Lily chuckled in a strange tone. "Yeah well he did. He seemed like he enjoyed it." Mokuba sat by Lily. "Mokie what happened to Seto? Why isn't he the kind boy that I knew 10 years ago? Hes just…"

"I know." Mokuba sighed. "When we were driving away and saying bye to you, Seto was crying. I never seen him cried like that. Not since our parents disappeared. He held his necklace and was saying about he will see you again. Then Goziboro came in and he was saying to never show emotion by him. All we did was nodded. When we went to bed that night, I heard him crying softly. He was saying your name and was so determined that you two will be together again. Now it's like he just doesn't care anymore."

Lily wiped a tear away. "He must have taken what your step father said pretty hard."

Mokuba nodded. "He wanted to impress him no matter what it took. Goziboro pushed Seto to limits." Lily shook her head. She couldn't think about the young Seto Kaiba being pushed like no other.

"Mokie, I don't know what to do about Seto. Is it wrong to think that the boy I knew is in the guy he became?"

"I'm not sure Lily. I think there's some good in him. It just needs to be brought out." Both of them look forward to see the sun setting.

Lily stopped crying and was a little calmer. "Mokie you better go. You wouldn't want your brother to have people searching for you." She couldn't say Seto or Kaiba yet. Inside she was torn apart and her heart was broken.

"Yeah I better go." Lily walked Mokie to Kaiba Corp.

"Night Lily." He said with a faint smile on his face.

"Night Mokie." She said trying to smile but she couldn't

She ruffled up his hair before he went inside. She went to her apartment that was a few blocks away. She changed for bed and she sat on the bed rubbing her fingers through her hair. She couldn't sleep all night without thinking about what happened today.

* * *

**A/N: Its a short yet sad chapter. Next one will be longer AND it'll be about Kaiba. So I own NOTHING except Lily**

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Remembering

Chapter Five: Remembering

Kaiba went into the limo and rest his head on the seat. He saw Lily running out with tears in her eyes. "You're just like your step father, Seto Kaiba. And that is _Not _a compliment." Her voice echoed in his head.

_Who was that girl? _He thought. _She was so foolish and discolored enough to duel me and thought she would win. _

He smirked as he went into Kaiba Corp. He went into his office and looked outside the setting sun. He ran his fingers through his hair and noticed Lily's locket in his pocket. He pulled it out and examined it. It was shaped the same way of his and it had a clasp that opens. Raising an eyebrow, he pushed it in and watched it open. Kaiba's eyes grew because he saw a picture of him inside her locket.

_She's an obsessed fan girl. No one has pictures of me when I was little. _He thought bitterly.

He looked down at his own locket and pushed it opened. He saw the picture of Mokuba but he never noticed it was pushed up a little. He flipped through Mokuba's picture and saw it was a picture of Lily. He compared the two and realized it was it was the same picture. He heard a sharp knock at the door and he went to his desk and shoved her locket into the drawer, hoping it'll go away.

"Seto, can I come in?" Mokuba's voice asked.

"Yes Mokuba." Kaiba said as he looked out the window. Mokuba went into the office nervously.

"What is it?" Kaiba said in a bit of a tone.

"I was just wondering…" Mokuba said. "Why did you do that to Li… that girl who dueled you?"

"She was a weak duelist." Kaiba said in a bitter tone.

"Seto I'm worried." Mokuba said weakly.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"It's about you. Why aren't you the boy who was in the orphanage? The kind boy who was friends with…The girl you dueled today."

Kaiba gave Mokuba a look. "Mokuba, whoever I was in the past and whoever I dealt with in the past, _friend _or rival, means nothing now. Alright?"

Mokuba just nodded. Kaiba shook his head. "It's getting late. You better go to sleep." Mokuba walked to the door. "Good Night Mokie." Kaiba said.

Kaiba couldn't see but Mokuba smiling a little. "Good Night Seto." Mokuba closed the door.

Kaiba went to his computer to do more work for Kaiba Corp. He felt tired and dizzy for some reason. He passed out at 4:00am in the morning on his computer. He had a dream and he didn't have one in a long time. He was in rare street clothes (a white tee, jeans and sneakers) and he was watching his 8 year old self and Mokuba going into the orphanage. He tried yelling and trying to stop them but they couldn't see him. He followed them and looked around the small orphanage. He saw his 8 year old self tripped as he was going to be with Mokuba. He raised an eyebrow thinking he wasn't so coordinated. Then he saw a girl helping him up. He realized that was Lily, the girl who ran off crying yesterday. He did felt a current through his hand as well when they touched but he brushed it off. Scenes went by him. He noticed that a picture was taken of him and Lily and that kids made fun of her and Mokuba but he stood up for them. Did he feel something for her? Did he like her? Then that day came when he met Goziboro Kaiba. He couldn't see the interview so he was by where Lily and Mokuba were. They both look to the door hearing Goziboro screaming. Then they heard 8 year old Seto's kid voice saying he wasn't leaving without his brother and his best friend. At that moment, he turned to Lily as a faint smile went to her face. Goziboro came in and he yelled at Lily she was horrible and discolored. Kaiba knew he said those words to Lily yesterday, which was why she told him he was like his step father. Lily pulled Seto over and told him to go with him.

"Don't!"He yelled trying to get his past self to listen. "He'll put you through so much!"

"Please Seto. I want you and Mokie to have a family." Younger Lily said with a little bit sadness.

"Ok I will." Seto said. He hugged Lily.

Kaiba realized that after the chess match they were being adopted. He saw Mokuba hugging Lily saying she was the older sister he never had. Seto and Lily hugged longer. He then saw Lily ripped the picture of them and gave the part of her to him. Seto went into the car and he and Mokie waved at her. Lily, who had tears coming down, waved back. As the car drove away, Kaiba heard her voice cracking.

"Goodbye, Seto Kaiba. You will always be my best friend." He saw her sitting on the curb and sobbing.

He wanted to reach out to her but then he realizes he was in the car his younger self was in. He looked on the side of his younger self and saw tears running down.

"Lily will be my best friend." He held the locket he had to his chest. Then Goziboro came in.

"Seto are you crying?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"No sir." He replied.

"Listen, you better not show emotion. If you show one trace of it, you will wish you were back there with that discolored freak. Businessmen like me don't do that. If we did, we would be softies and we wouldn't be where we are today. So you _never _show emotion. That goes for both of you. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Seto and Mokuba replied.

They went inside the Kaiba manor. Kaiba looked on as he and Mokuba got separate rooms. The same night, Kaiba watched as his younger self went to the balcony.

"Lily is my best friend. And I swear we will meet again!" His younger voice had determination and sadness in it.

The dream ended as Kaiba woke with a start.

"Lily…" He whispered as he groaned slightly, pushing his bangs away from his face.

He sat up on his chair and looked out the window to see the sun rising. He rubbed his eyes and tried to do some more work but he couldn't concentrate without thinking about the memories he remembered.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Kaiba finally remembered Lily. But what will happen when he tries to confront her saying he does remember her? **

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Confrontation

Chapter Six: Confrontation

Kaiba was up since 5:30 am. He looked like a wreck when he and Mokuba had breakfast. He had a dazed look on his face as he sat down.

"Seto?" Mokuba said as he shook his brother.

"Huh? What?" Kaiba said dazed

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Mokuba asked.

"No. I passed out at 4:30am and I got up at 5:30." Kaiba said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

Then his guard, Rolland, came in. "Mr. Kaiba. Your schedule." He handed him the paper that was filled with two sides.

Kaiba pulled out a pen out of his pants pocket and started signing the paper. "Here Rolland. Those with my signature I will take care of. The ones without it, tell them I can't do business with them."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you Rolland. Do you know a silversmith around here?"

"Yes sir, it's downtown about 15 minutes away. Do you want the car?"

"No I'll walk but thank you." He said with a small smile.

"You're welcome Mr. Kaiba." Rolland said with a smile as well as he left the kitchen.

Mokuba went to Kaiba and felt his forehead. "Are you feeling alright big brother?"

"Yes Mokuba I'm fine. I'm going for a walk." He went into his office and grabbed both of those necklaces and went to the silversmith to get Lily's re finished. He walked a few more blocks and founded her apartment.

He went up to the third floor and found her room. He was going to knock but he heard her voice.

"Tea I'm fine." Lily voice cracked a little. "No no its just that I didn't get sleep last night. I'm exhausted from work yesterday. OK I'll see you and the girls later for the girls' night out. The guys are gone right? Good. See you later. Bye."

Kaiba heard her sigh as she hung up her phone. He knocked on the door. Lily look through the peek hole and thought _what is HE doing here? _

"Lily it's Se---Kaiba. Listen, I'm, and I don't say this often, sorry about the duel yesterday." Lily couldn't speak to him now so she wrote it on paper and snuck it through the bottom of the door.

_**Save it Mr. Kaiba. I don't want to hear it. **_

"Lily be reasonable."

_**What is this change of heart day? I don't want to hear you. **_Kaiba slipped the locket under the door. _**This isn't mine. Mine is tarnished a little.**_

"I got it redone." He said. Lily opened the locket and saw his 8 year old self inside. She slammed it with tears starting to come and slide it back.

_**Keep it. I don't need my Ex-best friend anymore. **_

"But Lily, I remember about you. Please I'm sorry."

_Don't believe him. _Her voice sneered in her head.

_**Don't you have meetings or something business related? **_

"Yes but…"

_**Then leave.**_

"But Lily…"

_**Leave Seto Kaiba. You can NEVER be the boy I knew.**_

Kaiba put his ear to the door and heard her softly crying.

"Please Lily…" He said softly as a tear came down between his and her picture. He grabbed both lockets and he left. Lily saw him walking out with tears streaming down her face.

She heard him softly say "I'm sorry Lily."

She closed the door and leaned against it with her head on her knees, crying.

* * *

**A/N: So Love it? Like it? See this proves Kaiba isn't heartless. He just got to let his feelings show.**

**Read and Review!!!**


	7. An Accident

Chapter Seven: An Accident

Kaiba was still upset when he was going back to Kaiba Corp.

_I didn't know she was my best friend. _His thought angrily _I didn't know. _

Kaiba was going up to the apartment when he ran into Mokuba.

"Mokie, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to get lunch. You want something?" Mokuba asked, knowing his brother didn't eat breakfast this morning.

"No thank you. Do you know what the time is?"

Mokuba got out his cell to check. "Its 1:00pm. And your meeting is at 3:30pm."

"Ok thanks Mokie."

"You're welcome Seto." Mokuba went into the elevator and went down to the main floor.

_Maybe I should me nice more often. _He thought. Kaiba went into his apartment and he sat on the couch with his hands on his head. _Why did I even do that?_ He thought. _I didn't want to hurt her. _

He sat on the couch and had his head leaned against the couch. He didn't felt this terrible in such a long time. He didn't know what these feelings were and he wasn't sure whether to accept them or not. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and went to sleep. He had a dream about Lily again. They were 8 years old, swinging on the old swing set in the orphanage. They were both alone and they didn't care. Kaiba woke up from the dream, smiling slightly but he still felt horrible and he went back to sleep.

* * *

In Lily's apartment, she sat by the doorway for hours.

_Maybe he was right. _She thought. _Maybe he did remember._

Then the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked a little sadly.

"Lily? It's Tea." Tea's voice sounded concern.

"Oh hi Tea." Lily tried her best to sound happy.

"Are you getting ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I was just looking for an outfit. What time do I need to be at your place?"

"Um I say around 7:30pm cuz the boys are leaving at 7:15pm. Mai will be a few minutes late because since she lives farther away from the apartment."

"Well we'll wait till everyone comes."

"Ok well I see you at around 7:30pm"

"Sounds great. See you then."

She hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was 6:00pm so she had an hour and a half to get ready. _I do need this tonight. _She thought.

She half ran to her room and found a quick outfit; her pink baby doll tee and her blue skinny jeans with flats. She quickly showered and put her hair in a bun. She looked for her silver locket.

"Where is it?" She asked herself.

Then she realized she threw it at Kaiba. She shook her head because she didn't want to be upset now. She changed into her outfit and put on another necklace she bought at the mall. She grabbed a clutch she hasn't used much, put in her cell, a few dollars, gloss and her compact mirror and she was out the door by 7:20pm. She quickly text Tea she was on her way. Tea told her to take her time because no one showed up yet. She put her phone in her clutch. She crossed at the light when then she realized she was airborne. As she felt she was falling slowly, she thought she seen the 8 year old Seto across the street looking in horror. She hit her head first and all she saw was black and she heard screaming. Kaiba woke up from the couch and felt something horrible happened, but he thought it was just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Busy with school and the usual=[ So do you Like it? Love it? What do you think will happen to Lily?**

**Read and Review**


	8. The Hospital

Chapter Eight: The Hospital

Mokuba came back after lunch (and after doing some other business since Kaiba took the day off) and heard ambulances and cars blazing to Domino General Hospital.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked as he went into the apartment. Kaiba woke up again with a start at the sound of his brother's voice. He went back to sleep for 5 minutes after he felt something inside saying something was wrong.

"Whats going on?" Kaiba's voice had a little bit of concern in it as he got off the couch.

"I was going to ask you that as well." Mokuba said and smiled slightly. Kaiba smiled slightly as well and looked out the window to see cop cars a few blocks away.

"Seto I think someone got hit. Theres a small clutch there." Mokuba said as he pointed to small clutch in the middle of the road.

Just then Tea called Mokuba. "Hello? Yes Tea what is it? She hasn't come yet? Are you sure? No we don't know. Did you hear the cop cars? No…no she wouldn't be... Go check by the scene to make sure and call me when you know. Thanks bye."

Mokuba hung up and looked back out the window.

_No please._ Kaiba begged. _Not her. _ He thought about overhearing her convo with Tea. She said she would be there at 7:30pm and its 8:00pm now. Then Kaiba looked out again and heard Tea's scream and saw Mai and Serenity crying.

_Lily _he thought before going on his knees shaking.

"Seto? Whats wrong?" Mokuba asked with concern. Kaiba couldn't respond.

"Seto please say…" And his phone rang.

Over the phone Kaiba heard Tea's hysterical voice. "It's her! Lily got hit! Her phone and everything is in here! Oh my god!"

Mokuba heard Tea's cries before he hung up. Kaiba was still shaking but his voice was low and serious. "Mokuba listen closely. I want you to find the scum who did this! Get all of our best men to look for him or her! I don't care if it takes all night…" He turned to Mokuba with his eyes watering. "We'll find this person."

Mokuba, who was starting to cry, nodded and left. Kaiba got her picture and looked at it.

"Lily please stay strong." He said as he closed his necklace. He then wrote a quick note to Mokuba.

_**Mokie, I'm visiting her. I think Domino General Hospital. Don't follow me, please. I need to do this alone. Page me if you find anything out. Thanks, Seto. **_He put the note on the table and ran out of the building to see her.

* * *

"Please you can't do this! I'm Seto Kaiba and I need to see Lillian Samaya!" He said angrily at the doctors at the hospital.

"Mr. Kaiba please, we need to operate on her." The doctor told him

"Is she going to…?"

"Time will only tell. But for now she's in critical condition. She has a concussion and she has a broken arm and bruises and scratches." The doctor left the room and Kaiba went to the lobby and hung his head.

_Please Lily. Please stay strong. _He thought. Tears started coming down when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said in a serious voice.

"Seto, its Mokuba. Listen we found the man who did it."

"Who?"

"Kazan Saukuray. He wasn't under the influence. He was doing it for the joy of it. He did a few hit and runs before remember?" Kaiba tried to think back about other events but Lily was just in his head.

"Yes." He lied.

"Well the good thing is that Kazan will get 30 years minimum but since he did so many he'll be there for life."

"Good, let that scum bag rot in jail."

"Did you get any news about Lily?"

"The doctors won't let me see her. They said she's in critical condition." Kaiba's voice was cracking.

"She'll be ok Seto. Shes strong."

Kaiba didn't respond. He hung up the phone after the doctor came in.

"Well is she ok?" Kaiba asked with concern.

"Shes ok." The doctor said. "However the concussion knocked her out and we don't know if she'll wake up."

"Can I see her?"

"We don't allow friends to visit this late."

"But I'm her best friend and I need to see her. Her parents died long ago and she's an only child. Please." He never felt this much compassion for a human before in his life, except for Mokuba.

"Fine you may go. Go on the left. Room 88." Kaiba nodded and went into the room.

He closed the door slightly and turned to see her. Her hair was out of place and her face had a scratch on the right side of her cheek. He noticed her arm in a white cast. He looked closely to see her breathing. She was and he sighed. He turned to the small bedside table and found her clutch, which was a little bloodstained and dirty, and opened it. He found her phone, a compact and a picture of her (she looked to be about 7-8) in the arms of her mother who had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes getting kissed on the cheek by a man who had midnight black hair and green eyes. The parents looked paler than Lily but the three were happy and healthy. Kaiba put the picture back into her clutch and turned to Lily. He sat on the small chair next to her bed and took her non-broken hand into his shaking ones.

* * *

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? Will Lily survive? Will she not make it in time? Will Kaiba finally admit his feelings for her?**

**Read And Review!!!**


End file.
